Camp Minor chapter 1 I'm a demigod
by jlisdis
Summary: based from the percy jackson books what if there was a camp half-blood for children of the Minor gods. Go through the adventures with Aaron himself.


Hello, my name is Aaron Kittel. I have dyslexia and ADHD, my mom says i wasn't born right and my dad, well, the truth is I never met him. My mom said he died on a plane crash. He was visiting greece for a business trip when my mom was pregnant and he never returned, well thats just my luck. Today is the last day of grade 7. So I go to school, I go to this school called Jefferson boarding school, and I live in the boys dorm. I am going to greek and roman mythology class. I don't see how it will help with life but I go anyway because of the teacher and the class, my teacher's name is Mr. Shield and it is the only class I really pay attention in.

"Hello, , how are you on this Manitoba morning?" said Ms.E.

"Good~," I said, I'm not that fond of Ms.E and she isn't that fond of me either.

"That's good, but you better get to class," her hazel eyes started glowing red.

Some people think that their teacher is a demon, mine probably is. I got to 's class and he taught us about Aeolus the greek minor god of the winds. kept me in class a little late and said "let me just take a blood sample,I need one for every student." I wanted to ask why but before I could he stuck a needle into my arm, then he put it into his computer and asked me "Do you know what a half-blood is, Aaron?" and I responded, "Yeah, isn't that the other word for Demigod? You taught the class that about a month ago, you said some of the most famous half-bloods are Theseus and Perseus." and he replied, "Yes and do you know who your Father is?" and I responded, "no, my mom doesn't like to talk about him much, and I never met him." "Well, Aaron, I can tell you who he is now." "Really? That would be awesome." "But there is only two things you need to know." "Okay, what are they?" "Okay, you must not be freaked out and you already know who he is."

"What? Okay then who is he." "He is Aeolus." Then I went into shock and said, "What, my dad is a greek god, I'm a demigod?" Then at that exact moment Ms.E jumps through the window and turns into a 10 foot tall dog. "A hell-hound," says . Then a bunch of horse people, I think they're centaurs, jump through the window that Ms.E (the hell-hound) jumped through the window. The hell-hound said "I am darkus houndius, the keeper of nightmares." Then the the centaurs started attacking the hell-hound and Mr.S turns into a centaur and starts fighting as well.

"Aaron, take this sword!" he throws me a cell phone and I say "This is a cell phone." "Yeah now text to 6596787, and text the word gust. Then windstorm will come out." So as told me I text "gust" on the cellphone and then a sharp celestial bronze sword popped into my hand and the cellphone was gone. "Slash the hell-hound," Mr.S demanded. So I did and then the hell-hound cried and ran away. Then i pressed a button on the sword and it turned back into a cellphone.

"We have to get you out of here." said one of the centaurs. Mr.S grabbed me and put me on his back and we rode off. I asked him so many questions like who are you, why does something strange happen to me every year, how am I a demigod, is there a place safe for demigods. And he responded, "Chiron I mentioned me last semester, because everyone wants to kill you, your mom and Aeolus "did it", yes there are two places, one camp half-blood and two camp half-blood for minors."

"What am I?" I asked. "Well, your dad is a minor god so, that makes you a minor."

We got to the Camp Half-blood. it was on long island sound. Wait a minute we ran from Winnipeg, Manitoba to Long Island Sound, New York? Well, when we got there there was a big hill with a big pine tree at the top. I got past and Chiron said, "monsters and mortals can't pass the tree." "Cool," I said. We got into the big house of the camp and I saw this big fat ugly guy in leopard skin clothes. "Hello, hero, my name is Mr.D," he said with a bored non-caring voice. Then I met a group of kids about my age and said, "Hi, my name is Aaron, son of Aeolus, god of the winds."

"Hi,Aaron, I'm percy,son of poseidon, this is Annabeth, daughter of Athena, this is Grover,a Satyr, this is Thalia, daughter of Zeus, this is Clarisse, daughter of Ares, this is Nico, son of Hades, this is Beckendorf, son of Haphaestus, this is Silena, daughter of Aphrodite, and they are Connor and Travis Stoll sons of Hermes." "Your parents must be really important, where are you guys off to?" "Capture the flag, we are a team but Silena doesn't really count she doesn't do anything." says Clarisse. "Hey," says Silena. "Can I come? I would love to~" but i was rudely interrupted by Mr.D. "No you may not, you're a minor and minors don't belong in camp half-blood." "Hey come on, why isn't he allowed here?" asked Nico. "Because there is a different camp for minors," said Beckendorf. "And we can still see him, Iris messages and every year camp half-blood and camp minor meet at one of the camps and have a tournament, a little olympics for winters and summers, like the mortals do,"said Annabeth. Mr.D took me away to what I thought was the stables. "Wait!" the campers said. "What?" asked Mr.D. "If you meet a son or daughter of Pan, tell him or her the Satyrs need him or her," said Grover. "He can fly to Toronto,Mr.D." said Thalia. "I..I...I.I can?" "Yeah, just think flying thoughts." said Beckendorf. "Okay," I said. So I thought about angels, planes, birds, and high altitude, then wings burst out of my back and I started flying. "Wait a second," said Percy,"you came from Manitoba, camp Half-blood for Minors is in Toronto. How is that possible? Did god's light move to Canada?" asked Percy.

"No, when I said that the light burned in your united states, I meant the United states and it's northern simile." said Chiron. "Oh~" said Percy. "Plus, Canada is more safe than the United States when it comes to monsters but there still are lots." confirmed chiron"

Then the campers gave me their phone numbers and I saved them onto my contacts list, wait can call and text them from my phone?

* * *

I flew all the way to Toronto from Long Island and my wings got tired. I landed on top of the CN Tower. I looked around for someone to help me and I saw my Uncle and flew down to see him. He thought i just jumped off onto the ground from the CN tower, and was in shock, but managed to say, "Hello, Aaron, where did you come from?" "Nowhere uncle. Umm.... where can I find.... Queen's park?" remembering what Chiron told me. "Yeah, Aaron, I know how to get there. You just find then you get off of Yonge onto Grosvenor st and you can't miss it." So then I thanked him and went to find Yonge st, which was actually not that far away and then traveled about a kilometre south and saw the park. Then I saw the rock and tossed a coin at it that Chiron called a Golden Drachma. The rock cracked in two and made a door then I crawled in and transported into the magic world of what was known as Camp minor.

It was very, well, nothing like Camp Half-blood. It was mucky, gross, had lots of huts instead of cabins and we were underground. I saw some other kids and they looked really dirty like the were poor, homeless and hadn't bathed in months. One of them was muttering,"stupid Half-bloods, stupid life,why can't we stay at Camp Half-blood instead of here?"

Then I saw this girl and it was like she was the prettiest people I ever saw,even prettier than Silena from Camp Half-blood who is a daughter of Aphrodite. She wasn't wearing any dirty clothes,no,she was wearing a striped colourful blouse and a cherry red, undone up sweater.

I managed to mutter, "Hi, I'm Aaron~ hair on Kittens." Damn it did I just introduce myself as Hair On Kittens. "Hi nice to meet you Aaron drool hair on kittens, she shook my hand. "I meant Aaron KIttel, son of Aeolus."I blurted out.

"I'm Violet Dye, daughter of Iris,"she said."Welcome to Camp Minor, The canadian Camp for demigods of the minor variety from Canada and the states. You have to meet our camp director Pan and our activities director Kluyos a Centaur.

Then I met another person named Mo Ceps but he likes to be called "Biceps". I went over to the Camp Directors and then I remembered what Grover said about that he is trying to look for pan and if I met a son of Pan than I should call him, so I did.

"Hello, Grover, I found someone that could help you on your quest for Pan." "Really, that's great, when is he coming to Camp Half-blood?" "Well, why don't you guys take a trip here?" "The problem with that is that we are stuck in the Labyrinth." "Oh, that's too bad, it's just that the Camp Director is Pan himself." "Really, holy Satyr droppings. That sucks though because like I said we are stuck in the Labyrinth." "I'll send Pan into the Labyrinth I think he'll go." "Okay, you know Aaron, I really appreciate this man."

I go up to Pan and say, "Umm... excuse me but I have a friend from Camp Half-blood and he's a satyr and he's in the Labyrinth and he wants to know if you can meet him there." "Sure, Aaron, I'll go to the Labyrinth." So Pan left and went to the Labyrinth which I don't know where it is.

That afternoon the camp went around a small fire and introduced themselves but the weird part was there wasn't a lot of campers at all, they say the american Half-bloods just go to the sea of monsters and stay on an island and most minor god don't have a lot of kids.

At the camp fire people started inroducing themselves,"Hi, my name is Daymon Gool, son of Deimos,"he said. " "I'm Catrina Crosgrove, daughter of Hebe," she said. She looked like she was 5 and she was wearing gloves that went up to her elbow. " "I'm Kaitlyn Shapo, daughter of Hecate," she said grimly. "We are Tia and Tino Healh, twins of Hestia," they said in unison. "I'm Violet Dye, daughter of Iris," Violet said. "I'm Jane Openia, daughter of Janus," she said, she was very hard to look at because she was deformed and had a extra head that grew out of her main head and he was talking, which freaked me out. "I'm Marcus Napper, son of Morpheus." "I'm Charles Korntoff, son of Melinoe." "I'm Shane Nopitte, son of Nemesis." "I'm Owen Schepp, son of Pan, and where is my Dad?" asked Owen. "I'n the Labyrinth," said Kluyos. "I'm Eric Dove, son of Eros, but please call me Cupid." "I am Helena Inferno daughter of Helios." "My name is Mo "Biceps" Ceps, son of Heracles." "I am Selena Shador, daughter of Selene."I am Nick and this is Vicki we are the Champs,son and daughter of Nike," informed Nick as he patted his older sisters leg." "I am Daisy Beaubelle, daughter of Persephone and of Hades, well Hades is my Half father, my real father died and Hades took his place, nice to meet ya'll." Well now it was my turn and everyone was staring at me as I said, "Hello, I'm Aaron Kittel, son of Aeolus." Then Eric...I mean Cupid asks, "which one?" And I said, "Well, I don't really know which one."

Then since the huts weren't finished yet I slept with the guys in Camp Minor's Boy's Dorm and the girls slept in the Girl's Dorm. The guys were nice and I made a lot of friends, then i remembered my mom would be super worried. I called to tell her I was okay and she said she got a call from uncle Jesse and he told her I was going to Queen's Park and I was in Toronto.

I went to bed Ready for the next Morning.

The characters that aren't from the Original Camp Half-blood are owned by me Jesse Seheult (jlisidis) and you can email me for permission to use them at

I hope you liked the story and there will be sequels. read the percy jackson books they are amazing.

_JLISDIS_


End file.
